1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading apparatus that photographs an information recording medium having information recorded thereon and reads the information, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technology for sequentially imaging a book or the like and sequentially recording images of the book, a technology is known in which, when a book or the like is held by hand and pages of the book are sequentially turned, this page turning is detected by analyzing images obtained by sequentially imaging this state, and then the images of the respective pages are recorded and stored (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-065261). Specifically, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-065261, when a page is uninterruptedly turned, since the position of the page end side in captured images is uninterruptedly changed, change in the position of the page end side is detected. When it is detected based on the position of the page end side that the page has been completely turned, an image captured at this point is obtained, recorded, and stored as an image for one page.
However, with the method of the above-described technology where change in the position of a page end side is detected, although a page end side can be detected at a high-contrast portion, it is difficult to always stably detect a page end side. Also, a page end side may be confused with a folding portion (longitudinal center line) between the pages of a two-page spread, by which an erroneous detection regarding page turning may be occurred. Moreover, when each spread page is photographed, data for a two-page spread is recorded and stored as data for a single image.